


Your Song (Strong)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kinda, Love, M/M, Songfic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is at home alone, misses Harry and starts to write a song... his song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song (Strong)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in my head since I heard Strong for the first time...  
> Hope you will like it :) 
> 
> I'm sorry, but I didn't have a beta-reader for this... hope it's not too bad though
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> currently looking for another beta-reader, if you would like to do it leave a comment here or here: http://harryxoxlouis.tumblr.com/

 

_My gift is my song and this one’s for you_

 

He was pathetic, Louis thought.

Harry wasn’t even gone for one hour and he already missed him. It should have not surprised him though because every time Harry wasn’t with him he felt like a part of him was missing. He wondered how he sometimes managed to go days without him because not even tons of text messages, endless phone calls and Skype calls helped. Nothing could really replace the green eyes looking at him, Harry voice whispering words into his ears and his arms around his own body.

When Harry left to a birthday party of one of his friends Louis went to their bedroom and put Harry’s sweater on and the smell made Louis feel like home, he relaxed when he sat down in the armchair close to the window looking at the stars.

He wished he could have gone with him, to be by his side but he knew it was impossible. They couldn’t be seen together. No one was allowed to know about them. Know that they still lived together, know that they loved each other since over 2 years now. They weren’t allowed to come out and they weren’t even allowed to be friends in public anymore because of various rumours.

And as much as he hated it, Louis knew that one day it would be worth it. Harry was worth it.

Louis shook his head slightly when he looked down at one of his tattoos. How come it wasn’t obvious for more people, he wondered. Why didn’t see more people the stolen glances and little touches.How come that most people didn’t see the connection between their tattoos?  
Maybe because people only see the things they want to see, Louis thought. Maybe for them actions spoke louder than words and his recent actions screamed he is in a relationship with Eleanor Calder. The tweets, the interviews, the pictures. He hated it but how could he blame the fans when not even some parts of his whole family saw the truth.

He stopped at the compass on his right arm. It was one his favourite tattoos, not even because it was one of the best but because it meant the most to him. Compass and ship. They were so obvious, Louis thought and smiled. They might have separated them during interviews, they controlled their twitter accounts but they couldn’t stop them and as their words were silenced, their skin started to speak for them.

Oh, how he wished he could scream it out loud. How he wished the whole world knew.  
But he couldn’t say the words, he couldn’t scream it out loud for the last person to hear, but…

 

Louis stood up and hurried into the music room of their flat. He walked over to the piano which was standing next to the window. His hands wandered over the black and white keys before he sat down and started to play the melody which wouldn’t leave his head for a few days now.  
He loved this melody; it was kinda simple, yet beautiful. He had written some songs for the new album but so far he couldn’t figure out for which one to use the melody for. Until now, when he looked down at his tattoo and thought of Harry.

He knew it and he would make sure the song makes it on the album. It had to be so good that the others loved it and so good not even their management could say no.

He grabbed a sheet of music paper and wrote down the melody. He played it over and over, recorded every single version, and listened to it before making changes and starting all over again on the piano till it was perfect for him.

It was nearly midnight when he was finally done but he knew it was just the start. The lyrics...

He saw Harry in front of his eyes and the words came easy to him. He wasn’t afraid to let the world know that he was depending on Harry. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he was lost without him. That he was weak. No, he just needed to world to know. He needed to write his feeling down. He thought of the last two years and all the love they shared. They had been so young when everything started. Back then he wasn’t sure what he was looking for at the X-Factor. Sure he wanted to sing, he wanted to make it and he wanted his life to change and it did.  
But the biggest change wasn’t the band; it was the curly haired boy he met in the bathroom.  
  
Louis spent a lot of time imagining their future. One day they would be able to come out. One day they would be able to hold hands, to kiss and to touch, just because they wanted to. He wanted to marry him; he wanted to have a family. He was looking forward to this time and this time couldn’t start soon enough for his liking…

Sometimes he was on the edge of spilling it all out, especially when he had to go out with Eleanor. So many times he was close to snap on the interviewer who spoke of Harry was a womanizer again.

And every time is was Harry who would keep him sane. Who would stand behind the camera looking at him with his eyes full of love. It was Harry who send him text messages when he was out and surrounded by paparazzi again. It was always Harry, Louis thought.  
  
Harry was the one who made him strong.

The hours were flying by as he wrote down words and crossed them through again. Sheets of paper were flying around in the room as he dismissed another idea or thought the lyrics weren’t good enough. At the end a single sheet of paper was laying on the window bench next to him.

He made it. He wrote a song. He wrote a song for Harry.

 

The sound of the front door pulled him out of his thought and fast he hided the papers between some books so Harry wouldn’t find it.

When he got out of the room Harry was just taking of his jacket and shoes. He looked at him surprised.

“Hey, you’re still up.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Can’t sleep when you’re not next to me, so I worked on some songs.”

“Great, hope to hear them soon but let’s go to bed now. Birthday parties and taking pictures with everyone there is exhausting.” Harry said letting himself fall on the bed and grabbing a pillow before he closed his eyes.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Louis asked looking at Louis.

“You…” Louis smiled and did was he was told before laying down next to Harry.

 

………………………………

 

_3 days later_

Harry was sitting at their kitchen table writing down some notes in his book that he usually carried around with him as Louis was standing at the door watching him closely. He was nervous and fiddling with the earphones of his ipod that he was holding in his hands.

When Harry was out for a run yesterday he finally found the time to record the song he wrote and he knew that if he didn’t let Harry listen to it now he would never find the strength again.

 

“Haz.” Louis whispered hardly audible and only because of Harry looking up, Louis knew the words actually left his mouth.

“Hi.” He smiled with his biggest smile.

“Remember when I told you that I was working on songs some days ago?” Louis asked.

“Do you want me to read the lyrics?” But Louis just shook he had and showed Harry the ipod.  
  
“Did you record something? A melody?”

“No.”

“You confuse me, Lou.”

“I… I recorded the song and I… I want you to listen to it.” Louis stuttered.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it but still he handed the ipod to Harry.

“Why on the ipod?” Harry asked confused.

It didn’t make sense to him. Sometimes Louis gave him lyrics to read or he played some melody in the piano for him. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t do it today.

“Actually I want you to listen to it alone.”

“Why?”

“God, Harry could you just listen to the song!”

“Why can’t you play it for me? I mean you did it before.” Harry asked and Louis sighted.

“Haz… please just listen to it. I want you to listen to the whole song and no comments before it ends and you always say something after the first lines.”  
  
“But only because I love your songs. … Why not, Lou?”

“Because this song is really important for me…” Louis spoke quietly.

“Please Lou, … if the song is so important for you, you should sing to me and I promise to keep my mouth shut!”  
  
Oh my, Louis thought, how was he supposed to say no to Harry when he was looking at him like that?

“Only if you say nothing.” Louis whispered and hated himself for doing so. Why did he give in?

“Promise.” Harry answered and he followed Louis into the music room.

 

There Louis sat down at the piano and placed the music sheet in front of him while Harry sat down at the window bench facing him.

Louis took a deep breath before he started to sing.

 

_My hands, your hands,_

_Tied up like two ships._

_Drifting, weightless,_

_Waves try to break it._

_I'd do anything to save it,_

_Why is it so hard to save it ?_

_..._

 

When he finished the song he let his hands rest on the keys. Looking down he waiting for Harry to say something but the room stayed quiet.

“I know I told you to stay quiet but could you please say something now. Please Haz.” Louis pled quietly.

But he got no reply.

Looking over to Harry he knew why.

The younger one was still sitting at the window bench but now he was hugging his legs and rested his head on his knees. He was looking at him with big teary eyes and he was trembling and though he mouth was open words wouldn’t leave it.

“Haz… please.”

“It’s...it’s wonderful Lou. Is it… is it about us?” Harry asked slowly.

He didn’t need the answer to know it was about them. He knew it. It was obvious but still he needed to hear it to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He needed it hear it from Louis.

A small smile crossed Louis’ face and he was happy. He was happy because the love in Harry’s eyes told him he knew. He just needed to hear it.

“It’s your song, Haz… I hope you like it.”

 

As soon as the words left Louis mouth he felt two arms around his own body. Harry was sitting on his lap now and hugging him tight. He sobbed as he rested his head in Louis’ neck. Louis could only hug him tight.

“I love it.” Harry sobbed. “And I love you.”

Louis smiled; he took Harry’s head in his hands, brushed away the tears with his thumbs and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I love you too.” Louis said and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Harry.

“Do I really make you strong?”

“I mean every single part of it. We belong together, Haz. Forever and everyone can see that I’m a mess without you. You really make me strong.”

Harry brushed away the tears on his face that were falling again. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t. He knew Louis loved him. He did. But this was too much. The song. The words.

He felt like he is going to burst apart because of all the happiness and love.

But before he could Louis started to kiss him slowly and they forgot everything around them.

 

_I'm sorry, if I say, I need you,_

_But I don't care I'm not scared of love_

_Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker,_

_Is that so wrong ? Is it so wrong ?_

_That you make me strong..._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
